peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 March 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-03-06 ; Comments *Peel seems to be hurrying through his links somewhat. *John Peel Roadshow is in Cardiff on Friday and Southampton on Saturday. *''"Maxi Priest tipped for the top in 85 by some authorities."'' *Plays all 4 tracks from the Cocteau Twins EP "Aikea-Guinea". *Start of show: "Songs, sounds and style: yes, it's more riot-torn stuff from your Uncle John. Tonight, debut session from Maxi Priest and a repeat of our session from the Persuaders. Me? I'm in Pittsburgh and it's raining." Sessions *Maxi Priest, one and only session. Recorded 1985-02-26. No known commercial release. *Persuaders, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1984-12-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File b begins *Vibes: 'I'm In Pittsburgh (And It's Rain'in) (12"-The Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind)' (Chainsaw) :(JP: 'Our Brian says that sounds like Radar Love by Golden Earring. She'll be given a good pummelling as soon as the opportunity presents itself.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Aikea-Guinea (12")' (4AD) File a begins *Tarheel Slim: 'Number Nine Train (LP-Too Much Competition)' (Sundown) *Persuaders: 'Music For Pleasure' (Peel Session) *Pink Peg Slax: 'Self-Pitying Stan (7")' (Half-Cut) *Hot, Cold Sweat: 'Move Like That (12")' (D.E.T.T.) *Jesus & Mary Chain: 'Never Understand (12")' (Blanco Y Negro) *Maxi Priest: 'Should I Put My Trust In You' (Peel Session) *Inca Babies: 'Cactus Mouth Informer (LP-Rumble)' (Black Lagoon) *Kevin Coyne: 'Gina's Song (LP-Legless In Manila)' (Collapse) *Cocteau Twins: 'Kookaburra (12"-Aikea-Guinea)' (4AD) *Persuaders: 'Great Expectations' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'On I think it was Monday night's programme I played a track from the LP Walking In The Shadow Of The Big Man by Guadalcanal Diary, and a Radio 1 person came down the following day to congratulate me on doing so and to find out more about it, being quite excited by it. She is at this very moment of course being re-educated in a sub-basement somewhere, having Howard Jones LPs played to her at deafening volume till her brain cells transmute.') *Guadalcanal Diary: 'Gilbert Takes The Wheel (LP-Walking In The Shadow Of The Big Man)' (Hybrid) *3 Mustaphas 3: 'Singe Tema (LP-Bam! Mustaphas Play Stereo)' (Globe Style) *Dormannu: 'Stop The Block (LP-Return Of Quebec)' (Illuminated) *Maxi Priest: 'Throw My Corn' (Peel Session) *Fire Hydrant Men: 'I Met My Baby At The Party Congress (LP-Missed It By That Much!)' (Backs) *''Mike Smith trailer for From Punk To Present'' *Ray Linn's Hollywood Swing Stars: 'Blop Blah (Compilation LP-Small Label Gems Of The Forties Vol.3)' (Solid Sender) *Cocteau Twins: 'Quisquose (12"-Aikea-Guinea)' (4AD) *Rose Of Avalanche: 'L.A. Rain (Compilation LP-Parkside Shivers)' (Leeds Independent Label) *Persuaders: 'Some Things Were Just Meant To Be' (Peel Session) *Krewmen: 'Ramblin' (7")' (Lost Moment) *Smiths: 'The Headmaster Ritual (LP-Meat Is Murder)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'It seems to be taken as gospel by reviewers of both concerts and LPs that Morrissey's lyrics are whimsical and wimpy, but to me they seem to be direct and forceful where direct and forceful is right.') *Maxi Priest: 'In The Spring Time' (Peel Session) *Hagar The Womb: 'Come Into My Soul (12"-Funnery In A Nunnery)' (Abstract Sounds) *3 Mustaphas 3: 'A Chilling Tale Part 4 (LP-Bam! Mustaphas Play Stereo)' (Globe Style) (announces it as Part 2 but is later corrected by Walters) *Home And Garden: 'From The Life Of King John (LP-History And Geography)' (After Hours) (JP: 'That was a bit boring, wasn't it?') *Persuaders: 'Captain Of The Ship' (Peel Session) *Cocteau Twins: 'Rococo (12"-Aikea-Guinea)' (4AD) *''news (file b only)'' File ;Name *a) 1985-01-23 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *b) 1985-03-06 John Peel ;Length *a) 01:48:12 *b) 02:04:32 ;Other *a) Incomplete show. Reception not so good near the start of the first tape but soon gets better. Created from T354, T355 and T356 of the 400 Box. *b) Complete show. Many thanks to brockleyal. ;Available *a) download *b) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online